Annoying Vixen
by ShannonTheAwesomeOne
Summary: Who would have thought that Mori could get so annoyed? Mori / OC Read and Review, please. :D Oneshot


**Annoying Vixen**

The theme for the Host Club today, was **CASUAL FRIDAY**. Yeah, overkill right? It was. But after Tamaki had been told that it's something that commoners do, he was quick to tell Kyouya to schedule it. The funny part? It's on a **Thursday... **Fail, right? Yeah. Haruhi and Kit both told Tamaki this, but he was too silly to listen. Oh, right.

You don't know Kit, do you? Kit is a student at Ouran. For the first 14 years of her life, she was a commoner. It wasn't until she turned 15 that she learned that she had this really rich great uncle who died and left his money, house and company to her and her mother. They gained about 90 million yen, and her mother had invested some of that money into her own job, and also into Kit's education. Which brought her to Ouran and all of that. It was crazy. Let's get back to the story.

So here we are. Third Music Room during club hours. Kit herself is a hostess, taking customers and sometimes there just to make couplings between hosts and her. It's pretty fun, until a crazy customer threatens to hurt you. She also helps around with the club by being their photographer, just because Kyouya doesn't want to spend money on a professional. Greedy but smart and conniving bastard, am I right? So yes. It's Casual Friday**(on a Thursday)** and all of the Hosts are in COMMONER'S casual wear. Yeah, Haruhi and Kit were very particular on that condition. They also thought that the Hosts would be made fun of, but instead it made the customers love them more.

Graphic T's, sweatshirts and flannel shirts all around. Baggy jeans, Skinny jeans and ripped jeans as well. Lots of converse and canvas shoes, along with sport shoes and etc. It was quite a site to see all of them be awkward about their costumes which Kit and Haruhi both picked out. I mean, they could be in rich bastard casual wear, but its not as fun.

Tamaki is wearing a green flannel shirt, with black skinny jeans and green converse. He was very against it, cause green is not his favorite color, and the jeans are too tight for him.

Kyouya is wearing a white quiksilver t-shirt that only said Quiksilver on the front and back in a graffiti font, ripped blue jeans and a pair of black and white Nike high tops. He also has on a black cap with a skull logo on it. He has no problem with his outfit, since he doesn't really care.

Hikaru is wearing a black t-shirt that has many different yellow smileys, yellow cargo shorts, and black high tops. Only problem he has is the fact that he and Kaoru are not matching.

Kaoru is wearing a black hoodie that says "PARTY LIKE A ROCKSTAR" on it, blue jeans and purple Reebok shoes. He doesn't really care about his outfit cause its colorful.

Hunny is wearing a pink hoodie that has bunny ears on the hood, dark denim jeans and white Nike shoes. He likes his outfit because of the hoodie, since he and Usa-chan now match.

Mori is wearing a black muscle shirt that has a Rubix cube on it as a logo, light blue denim jeans and black work boots. Mori had no comment on his outfit.

Haruhi is wearing a long sleeved black t-shirt covered in skulls, white cargo shorts and black converse.

Kit is wearing a black fitted tank top with a rainbow cardigan, short denim skirt with knee-length white leggings and black wedges.

"Meow." Kit mewed, like a cat. She had pulled out a pair of white kitty ears from her bag, and was now sporting them on her head. She thinks its funny since her name is Kit, so it's a big pun. She was sitting with Haruhi, nuzzling her like a cat would. All Haruhi did was sit there and make a face that said 'Grrreeeaaattt...*sarcasm face*'

"Mm?" The stoic Takashi answered. He was at the other side of the room, and since he is so far from Kit, he thinks that he is hearing her say 'Mori.'

"Meow."

"Hmm?"

"Meow." She meow again, crawling over to Tamaki and nuzzling him. He was as red as a tomato, and was fidgeting the whole time. He muttered things about how his daughter shouldn't act this way.

"Nhnn...!" Now Takashi was getting annoyed. Hunny looked at Takashi, confused.

"Meow."

"Aah!" If she didn't stop now, or atleast answer him, then Takashi will soon blow up. A few minutes passed and Takashi sighed with relief.

"Meow!" She exclaimed, happily sitting on the floor with her legs crossed.

That was it! Takashi couldn't handle it anymore. He got up, walked over to Kit and stood in front of her. The whole club stopped what they were doing to stare at Takashi. Kit looked up to meet Takashi's gaze, which was glaring at her with a pokerface. She tilted her head, confused.

"Mori?" She said, questioning what Takashi wanted. That struck a nerve within him, because he was now sure that she had been saying his name this whole time. He swiftly bent over and then threw Kit over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes. Still confused, Kit started to squirm.

"Mori! What are you doing?" She yelled as he walked over to the changing room, just to go in and shut the door. All of the Hosts quickly got up and ran over. Tamaki was the one in front of the herd, so he stuck his ear to the door to listen in on what was happening.

"It's no use. It's a music room, remember? Soundproof." Kyouya said, being the only Host who stayed in place. Hunny whimpered, tugging on Tamaki's pants.

"Tama-chan, what's gonna happen in there?" He asked the taller blonde, whom was biting his nails.

"I have no idea."

While all of the Host members whispered amongst themselves, the customers were all whispering with each other.

"Maybe Mori can't handle Kit's teasing anymore!" One said.

"Yeah, I mean. Haven't you seen the outfits that she's been wearing for the last week?" Another one said. The third girl shook her head.

"No way! Did you see the look he had on his face? He's obviously in there to tell her not to flirt with the other Hosts!" She said.

"I smell a love triangle!"

"What if their doing naughty things in there?" One girl said -quite loudly- who was blushing. An awkward silence fell upon everyone, including the Hosts. The Hosts were thinking the exact thing.

"WHAAAAT! KITTY-CHAN! DADDY'S COMING!" Tamaki yelled, before going to the other side of the room to create a battering ram. Tears running down his face the whole time.

**(MEANWHILE...)**

"Mori-sempai! What the hell?" Kit was flabbergasted at how Takashi was acting. After getting into the relatively large dressing room, he put her down just so that he could shut the door and lock it. Kit was getting a little scared now, unsure of what Takashi was doing. After he was done with the door, he turned back to face her. She made a soft 'squeak' before backing up into the wall behind her.

"You. You have been getting on my nerves." Takashi said, approaching her. Kit was silently praying inside of her head that he wasn't going to kill her or something drastic, cause this was a scene straight out of a horror movie.

"Neh? What did I do?" She asked, her voice cracking. He just sighed, running his hand through his hair.

"You're annoying me." Takashi said, starting to pace. Kit raised her eyebrow.

"Annoying you? I highly doubt that I could possibly annoy you more than Hunny-sempai does." She said, scoffing. Takashi stopped pacing to walk up to her and pin her against the wall by holding his hand above her shoulder.

"Mitsukuni annoys me differently than you do." He said, glaring. All Kit did was purse her lips, trying to think of how annoying she could possibly be.

"How do I annoy you? I mean, I know I'm loud and hyper but so is Hunny-sempai..." She asked, knocking off all possibilities as to why she annoys Takashi.

"Just you in general!" He exclaimed, walking away just so that he could punch the wall. Thankfully, he only dented it. But it still scared Kit, which explains why she squealed in fear.

"The way you talk. The way you act towards others. The way you act towards other guys. It just annoys me." He said, trying to calm himself down. Kit was following all Takashi said until the 'act towards other guys' part. She took a double-take.

"Wait, 'act towards other guys'? I don't get it. How does that annoy you?" She asked, oblivious. Takashi ignored her, and continued counting the ways she annoys him. He thought he was thinking to himself, but didn't understand that he was talking. Guess his mouth doesn't want to keep shut for once.

"The way you're so oblivious. The way that you look at everyone. The way you space out and just don't care. The way that you accept anyone and everyone. The way you smirk when you get a devious plot in your head." He listed them off, counting on his fingers. Kit just stayed quiet, knowing that he wouldn't listen to her if she spoke.

"The way you get a sparkle in your eyes when you're happy. The way you smile. The way you walk. The way you dress, god that's one of the worse ones. The way you stand up for everyone. The way you laugh at any and every joke. The way you're brutally honest." He kept going and going. This is the most Kit has ever heard out of Takashi's mouth and she was now understanding what he meant. She was slow, but not Tamaki slow.

At this point, Takashi was so far gone that he didn't notice Kit inch her way towards him. The fact that he was saying all of these things confused Kit a little, but she was still happy. Ever since she first came to Ouran and started to come to the Host Club, Takashi was her favorite Host. She'd always designate him, and just talk. He wouldn't really talk back, but just acknowledged her and sometimes gave her advice or his honest opinion. She always saw him as this tall, silent and smart type. In no way was he the 'Wild' type, unless you count his instincts. But now she was starting to see him in a little bit of a different light. Maybe it was the fact that he was talking so much, but she didn't care. She liked it.

"The way your voice gets high pitched when you lie or get angry. The way you have little tantrums, just to become happier after a simple hug. The way you insist that everyone says how their feeling, just so that you could help them feel better. The way that you will just break out in dance and song, even if you're off-pitch and clumsy.**(At this, Kit sweat dropped.) **The way that you have no shame." He just kept going. Kit honestly wanted him to stop, cause she was getting a little embarrassed. She hoped that what she did next would make him stop, cause she couldn't take anymore of this. She was standing right in front of him, and he didn't even see her then. I'd love to say it was the height difference, but Takashi was just spaced out.

"The way that you-" He shut up as soon as he felt arms wrap around his torso. He looked down to see Kit nuzzling her face into his chest, with those stupid cat ears still on her head. He plucked them off of her head to toss them away, before wrapping his arms around her shoulders. After a moment of silence, Kit pulled her head away so that she could look up to his face.

"Neh. If I annoyed you so much, you should have just told me to stop." She said, watching Takashi blush. He didn't realize that he was saying things out loud.

"How much?"

"All of it. You wouldn't shut up, so I figured I would help you out with that."

"...Hm."

"There's the Mori-sempai that I know and-"

"I'm not your sempai." He interrupted her mid-sentence. She just tilted her head to the side.

"But you're older than me." Kit stated as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. He then took each of her shoulders in his hands, staring down into her big red eyes, as if he was glaring into her soul.

"I don't want to be your sempai." Takashi said, leaning down and forcing a kiss onto her awaiting lips.**(Another thing that annoys Takashi.)** Kit squeaked, caught a little off guard. A few moments later, Takashi pulled away for a moment. As soon as he pulled away, Kit finally gave into her desires and wrapped her arms around his neck and shoulders, ramming her lips right back onto his just as forcefully as he started it.

Speaking of rams... A ram just broke the door down. The people holding the ram were none other than Tamaki and the twins. And what awaited them after they came in? An incredible sight. Takashi and Kit were in a passionate make out session. While one of Takashi's arms were around Kit's waist, the other hand was imbedded into her black locks. Her arms fixed firmly around his neck, eyes clamped closed. She was on her tip-toes, while he struggled to keep his balance. Their battle of tongues was called to a draw as the scream of a crestfallen Tamaki was heard.

The newly lovers pulled apart for a moment, to see what hell they caused. Meh. Not much. Just a dead Tamaki, frozen twins, confused Haruhi, conniving Kyouya **(whom was thinking of ways to make money off of the new couple)** and a happy Hunny. The two then shrugged before returning to the battle of spit and oral muscles.

**Who will emerge victorious?**

**I **_**really **_**don't want to know!**


End file.
